And the Messy Purse Smackdown
'''And the Messy Purse Smackdown '''is the twenty-first episode of the first season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Caroline promises to drop Earl's tax return in the mail, but gets sidetracked helping Max file hers. Plot We open at the diner and find Max sorting through her messy purse. Caroline looks and finds a $200 check from an office party the girls catered. With this sudden new influx of money, Max jokingly announces to the diner that her waitressing days are over, and then gets a man some coffee. We next see Earl drinking and sorting through papers in one of the booths. Han asks Earl why April 16th is so important and proceeds to offend by asking Earl if it’s Martin Luther King, Jr. day or if a new Tyler Perry movie came out. Earl tells Han its tax day and he needs to be drunk when he sees his refund. Meanwhile, Oleg tells Max that he’s in love with Sophie and will no longer say inappropriate things to women. Since Max’s purse is so messy, Caroline gives Earl a stamp to mail his tax return. While she’s there, Caroline offers to look at his taxes and automatically saves him $600, so she offers to drop it off in the mail for him. Back at the apartment, Max tells Caroline it was cool of her to do Earl’s taxes for him and then asks her if she can do hers. Caroline’s pretty apprehensive and compares Max’s messy purse to her clean and organized one, but says she’ll do it tomorrow. Sophie then knocks on the door pretending to be Kim Kardashian, and then says she’s not her because she actually works for a living. That joke got some of the biggest applause I’ve ever heard on the show. If there’s one thing everyone can laugh at, it’s the Kardashians. Sophie tells the girls that she’s getting ready to date, then Caroline tells her that Oleg thinks that him & Sophie are a couple. Sophie says that’s crazy talk and says their relationship was just sex. Caroline tells her Oleg said it’s not just sex to him and he’s talked about buying her a gift. Max also mentions that Oleg used the word love when talking about Sophie. Sophie says Oleg has not future and she needs a man with a dream and drive. Caroline tells Sophie that she needs to tell Oleg that she’s not interested in going further. Max and Caroline then go through Max’s receipts and forms. When Caroline asks to see Max’s form from last year, Max admits she’s never filed her taxes. Caroline has Max throw away her papers, unknowingly throwing away Earl’s tax return as well. Max tells Caroline that she’ll go to a pop-up tax place to do her taxes. We next see the girls at the pop-up place, “The Tax of Life”. A “tax bro” named Kyle does Max’s taxes. Kyle fudges a bunch of deductions on her return, causing Caroline to stand up and take hold of Max’s taxes once more. Even Kyle tells Max that Caroline should do her taxes. Max says she doesn’t want to and will just spend her money on pot. Caroline eventually gets Max to agree to file an extension, and tells her they’ll pick one up when they drop off Earl’s tax return. Caroline then looks in her purse and can’t find it. Max realizes she accidentally threw it out and tells Caroline they have to climb through a dumpster to find it. At the dumpster, Max blames Caroline for their predicament and says if she would’ve just left Earl alone, they would be at the post office by now. The girls then hear a garbage truck and realize it’s garbage day, so they dive in the dumpster. Caroline says she wants to die, while Max tells a story about her & her mom going through the garbage for 5 hours. Max blames Caroline again, and then Caroline blames Max. The girls get into a mini food fight and find Earl’s tax return. The girls show up at the post office just in time. When Caroline comes back with an extension form, Max calls herself a bum and compares herself to a new mom and blind man in line. Caroline tells her not to be hard on herself. Max tells her the extension is just another excuse for her to put it off and create a bigger mess. After Max sees her dealer at the post office, she tells Caroline to get her W2 from her apartment while she fills out her 1040. Everyone in line helps Max out and Caroline comes back with 30 seconds to spare before the post office closes. Max then races to put everything in an envelope and gives it to the clerk at the stroke of midnight. But there was a problem: she didn’t put a stamp on the envelope! Luckily, the clerk was nice and put one on for her. The total for their cupcake shop is still $675. Reception Guest Cast *J.R. Nutt - Kyle *Dustin Coffey - Bob *Cecelia Antoinette - Lorraine *Michelle Noh - Mother *Daniel E. Mora - Working Class Guy *Sean Moran - Customer Navigational Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2012